The Labyrinth
by INULUVER6791
Summary: Kagome is signed up for a student exchange program, but she isn't the one being exchanged. The one being exchanged is Sarah. Sarah lives in London and has forever been trying to forget and her adventure in the underground with a certain goblin king.READ!
1. To Tokyo

I really hope that you all enjoy this, Please read and review! If you have any ideas please let me know! THANKS!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome slammed her head against the table repeatedly. She finally stopped and pulled the ebony hair out of her face. "Grandpa how are we going to keep the secret from her if she lives in our HOUSE," Kagome yelled. "I can barely keep it from my friends and they rarely come here!"

"Yes, but," he said, "you rarely go to the feudal era much anyway since you finished the Shikon Jewel."

_Good point _she thought. _How could he just sign us up for an exchange student (1)?_ _I thought old people were supposed to get senile not smart with age_, _or is it wisdom with age?_ She slammed her head against the table with a sigh, "fine but if she finds out its all on your head Grandpa. So what is her name, when is she coming and for how long?" _Just suck it up and deal with it Kagome _She scolded herself.

"Her name is Sarah Williams, she's from London you know, and she should be here in 3 days," her grandpa said, "Oh and she will be here for the entire school year, including the summer."

_UGGG this is going to be a long year _Kagome grunted mentally slamming her head against the table again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"WHAT?! And your letting her go?" Karen(2) yelled at Robert, "Who will watch Toby?"

_Isn't that your job?_ A disgruntled Sarah thought. She had tried to patch things up with Karen after the Labyrinth, but Karen always thought Sarah was trying to get something from her so she finally gave up.

"Sarah was offered this, with full ride (3). Someone else will pay all of her expenses and she will be living at a shrine. Why wouldn't I let her go?" Robert said. As if on an after thought, "Plus it will look good on college applications." Sarah just stood there watching them fight.

She sighed, "I have a friend willing to babysit Toby for you. You will have to pay her a little but it's better than leaving him home alone." She really didn't want to get involved in this. _I will just make it so she has no decent reasons I should stay here. That should do for now._

The real reason Sarah wanted to leave was this place was all the bad memories that had collected here through her life. Her mom leaving, being treated like a slave by Karen, wishing away her brother, coming back from the Labyrinth, so many that it hurt to think about. After she had left the Labyrinth she felt like something had changed. Not in the obvious way like the way she wasn't as spoiled or bratty, but as if some part of her was replaced by something else.

Her father told her to go upstairs and finish packing knocking her out of her la-la land. She quickly ran upstairs not wanting to be part of this fight anymore.

She threw underwear, socks, anything else that she might not have packed. She was searching for a hair elastic when she found Lancelot. Picking up the bear carefully she debated on bringing her long time friend with her, when she saw it. She quickly closed her pale green eyes and shook her head so hard her waist length dark brown hair flew around her head. Moving the hair out of her eyes she looked to see if she had seen correctly.

There in faded gold letters on a red leather bound book read Labyrinth.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

2 days later….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Saying goodbye to her father and Karen, Sarah went through the outrageously long line towards security (4). Staring at the crowds she let her mind wander. _Why was that book there? I got rid of it years ago, could he have put it there?_ She shook her head _why would he come and bug me now if he could have right after the Labyrinth. No it is nor him_

Finally making it past security she went to her gate. Realizing that she still had an hour until boarding she made her way to the bathroom. Her father, wanting her to make a good impression and being the lawyer that he was, made her wear a skirt, heals and a button up shirt. Making her look very much like a secretary. As much as she wanted to make a goo impression she refused to look like a secretary.

She went into the first open stall and quickly hopped out of the binding clothes and dug through her bag to find the clothes she had packed. She pulled out a poet shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers, the same ones she had worn through the Labyrinth if not bigger. She had grown much in two years she had become a little curvier and taller.

Many guys had asked her out but that new part of her always pushed her to say no. She could never understand why, maybe she thought no one would see her as a different person then the snotty girl whose mother had left her family when she was eleven. They probably wouldn't have either and nobody ever gave her that spark, the feeling that she actually belonged, except for him.

Finishing changing she shoved the evil clothes in the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Leaving the bathroom ignoring the funny stares _what haven't they seen any movies before, lots of people change in the bathroom at airports._

She grabbed a shake and finished it right before they called for boarding. Who ever was sending her to Japan for a year wanted her to go in style. She was flying 1st class the entire way. She tossed the cup in the trash and went to board the plane

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sarah grumbled all the way to her seat, "Stupid people just because I don't look like I should be flying 1st class, doesn't mean you have to send me to the back of the line. Before seeing my ticket none the less." If people could actually see auras they would see a large mass of lighting bolts and giant flames and wouldn't be within 10 feet of her.

She sat down, pulled out her IPod, and settled her self for a long 12 hour flight.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

10 minutes before landing

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ignoring the creepy, old man that had been staring at her for the past 45 minutes, Sarah started to put her stuff away in her bag. She sat her chair up just as the captain announced "We will be landing soon please put away all electrical devices, sit your seat in a upright position, and buckle your seat belt."

Sarah knew that the man probably wouldn't stop staring at her until she made a comment she turned to him and asked, "Did you know it is illegal for you to rape **underage **girls?" The man immediately turned away grumbling something about the world being no fun any more. She smiled who said being mean got you no where?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome sighed again; today was the day that the exchange student, Sarah. She really hoped Sarah wasn't a snoopy type of person or else she would be in big mess. She plastered a smile on her face _Grin and bear it Kagome grin and bear it_ she said to herself.

Just then kiosk changed from **on time** to **arrived**. "Well I guess it's time to meet Sarah now," she said to her mother. Her mother just nodded they waited with the very cliché sign saying SARAH WILLIAMS.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about 30 minutes, good considering she had to get through customs, security, and get off the airplane. A young woman walked up to them and said in struggling Japanese, "Are you the Higurashi family?" Feeling pity on her I responded in, also struggling, English, "Yes, I am Kagome nice to meet you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Okay thats it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Higurashi Shrine

Okay even though it is summertime, I have alot going on! I'm taking 4 online courses and also being a full time nanny almost...

Its for my older sister, she just had her second child. It was another boy. Joshua is his name, he was born premature by 5 weeks. So he always has to have someone with him. But Josh isn't the problem child. The problem child is my first nephew Tyler. Tyler is 13 months old and he is into everything. So I've basically moved in with my sister for the summer. I hope that anyone who reads this story will enjoy it and review with any questions, comments, or criticism. Well thanks for reading about whats going on with my crazy life, and I hope that you will be patient because I know I will be a slow updater.

Well Onto the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2 Higurashi Shrine

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ride home was very awkward. Kagome's mom kept asking questions expecting her to translate to Sarah. _There is something different about her _She thought _just this kind of aura around her, kind of like she doesn't belong here. _She shrugged _I might put that aura off as well but I've been to the feudal era so many times it's not that much of a surprise…. I wonder what her story is... If she has one._

After completing the Shikon Jewel she had a few more powers they weren't much but they came in handy occasionally. She could see people's aura's and tell if people are telling the truth. Not much but considering she wasn't trained as a priestess or a miko it is pretty amazing in itself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They finally arrived at the never-ending staircase that led to the shrine that was to be her home for the next year. It was _amazing! It was like time itself had stopped……._ A shiver of recognition went through her _no…… it couldn't be him it must just be the history linked with this shrine and how well the generations that must have lived here had taken care of it._

Pleased with her excuse towards herself, and Kagome's mom saying that they would take care of her luggage, Sarah ran up the stairs with such speed that would have rivaled Inuyasha's had he been there. Caught up in the moment Kagome ran after her.

"It seems they are going to get along quire well," Kagome's grandpa said to no one. He smiled to himself like a plan was being put in action perfectly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah dragged her luggage up to her room feeling bad for Kagome's mom she had taken it up at about half-way up the stairs. Hauling the two ton suitcase up the stairs in record time she dragged it to the room Kagome told her was hers, she started to unpack.

She sighed it was things like that that made her feel like she had changed. _There is no way a normal person could actually take that suitcase up those stairs that fast. _She dug through her bag and pulled out the thing that had been bothering her for days.

The Labyrinth. The faded gold writing seemed to glimmer in the fading sun. She hit her head with it as if it could spark something, and it did. _I could call him, but who knows what will happen. Plus she would have to wish someone away, and she would never do that again._

Completely confused on what she should do she did the only thing that she could at the moment. She hit her head against the wall repeatedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hearing a pounding noise coming from Sarah's room Kagome decided to go see how she was doing with unpacking. She quickly walked to the door next to hers and knocked, "Sarah can I come in?"

The pounding stopped and there was some shuffling like she was putting away something when she finally came to the door. "Yeah sure come on in," a frazzled Sarah said. Her forehead was bright red from the banging.

"Is unpacking that stressful?" Kagome laughed gesturing to her forehead.

Sarah laughed, "No I just remembered something that was embarrassing so I hit my head on the wall." Kagome smiled Sarah was actually a pretty nice person and not that nosey. She mentally sighed with relief at how well things were turning out. She looked out the window and saw the strangest thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey look Sarah an owl," Kagome said. Sarah tensed up and turned toward the window with her eyes shut. _I swear if it is a barn owl I will throw the nearest thing at it. _She opened her eyes to see a barn owl sitting on her window ceil. She quickly grabbed a pen and threw it at the owl, missing on purpose to scare it away.

Kagome shrieked, "Hey don't you like owls?" Sarah turned slowly to Kagome her aura back to the evil lightning bolts and bonfires. Kagome slowly walked away scared of the aura coming off Sarah.

She calmed down realizing that she was scaring Kagome, but coldly said, "All owls but this one." She turned to look at the owl again but it had disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome and Sarah talked a little bit more avoiding the "owl subject" and actually learned a lot about each other, mostly.

Sarah learned that Kagome had been sick for the past three years with various diseases keeping her away from school. She was lucky as it is to actually be in the grade she was supposed to be in. She had four best friends name Motoko, Tsukasa, Sakura, and Inuyasha. She also learned that Inuyasha used to be her sort-of boyfriend but was only dating her because she looked like his old girlfriend he was still in love with but had passed away. Now they were just best friends and that she believes that was all they were from the beginning

Kagome learned that Sarah had a rough childhood. Up until age 10 she lived with her mother and father. Her mother was a famous actress and ended up leaving Sarah's father for a man named Jeremy. Her father remarried when she was about 14 years old to the evilest person on the planet. 

She had a younger half-brother named Toby who she wasn't very fond of at first but came to love him. She tried to make up an at least decent relationship with Karen, her step-mother, but she was always thinking bad of Sarah so she finally gave up.

"Welcome to our fairytale like lives huh?" Sarah laughed knowing that the one part she did leave out was very much a fairytale. Kagome agreed and laughed knowing hers was a fairytale life to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A pair of amber eyes peeked through the curtain in Kagome's room. Seeing that no one was there he hopped inside and waited for Kagome. To show up and tell her the news.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Laughing in the next room Kagome hit her head with her hand, "I forgot, my friends were throwing a costume party tonight. They will kick my ass if I don't show up. You want to come?"

Sarah cracked up laughing at the sound of a costume party after all those years she had spent dressing up. Kagome took it as a no, and started to tell her that she didn't have to come if she didn't want to when Sarah lifted up her hand for her to stop. "I love costume parties. Actually I think I might actually have something that might work."

Kagome cracked up laughing and told Sarah to come to her room if she needed anything. Sarah responded with a quick, "Okay," and they both went off to get ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome walked into her room and just walked past the intruder in her room without noticing. Slowly walking backwards she looked at the person and screamed in joy. "Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Sarah hearing her scream jumped into action she grabbed her one weapon she had brought hearing that Tokyo was dangerous. Taking the air horn in hand and ran to Kagome's room. She quickly opened the door and aimed the air horn at the intruder and pushed the button right into his………ears?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grabbing his ears Inuyasha let out a string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush. Kagome turned to see Sarah getting ready for round two of pain. "Wait, Sarah this is Inuyasha. My friend I was telling you about." Sarah put the can down much to Kagome's relief.

"You can see his ears right?" Sarah said in a tone Kagome couldn't place. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!! How am supposed to explain this? _She couldn't find an excuse so she just nodded. Sarah sighed with relief, "Thought I was going crazy for a second there."

Kagome looked at her, "and seeing dog ears isn't going crazy?" This girl wasn't even flinching at the sight of **dog **ears on a seemingly human like person.

"Not with what I've been through," she shrugged, "so you actually know a hanyou interesting." Hoggle had told her all about many different creatures that inhabited the underground. "May I ask two questions though?"

Bewildered Kagome couldn't even think of a response that sounded even a little bit like she wanted to say. So Inuyasha responded for her, "Ask what ya want wench."

Sarah's eye twitched and her evil aura was back. "First off and this is not a question if you call me wench again I will press this button again," lifting up the air horn. "And I will blow your ears into next year. So anyway first question why isn't he in the underground? And second how did you meet him?

"What is the underground?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome at the same time said, "We met when I fell into the well out there and landed in the Feudal Era."

"Ah that explains it," Sarah said.

"What?" Kagome had just gone into the acceptance part of shock and was just taking it as it came.

"Why he isn't in the underground. You see my source is much more recent and wouldn't apply to back then probably," Sarah was acting so calm about this but inside she was freaking out. _Ugggg I came here to get away from stuff that seems to follow me __**everywhere**__, and how come Kagome is not asking me my source?_

"So who is telling you all of this," Kagome said trying to let everything sink in slowly, "As far as I could sense there are no demons left in this world."

Sarah shook her head and sighed, "It's a long story but I guess I'll have to tell it to you. At least as best I can without bringing **HIM **here."

As if by instinct Inuyasha guessed who it was a person as powerful as Sesshomaru maybe even stronger. "Are you talking about Jareth?" And with that all hell broke loose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. The Goblin King

Okay well I'm so sorry, I've been trying to get this online. Its just been really crazy lately. Online school courses are really hard. They seem like they are never ending, as of now i'm back home. So I have a little more time on my hands, only because I'm not chasing my sisters little ones around. So hopefully, I will be updating a little faster. I hope that anyone who reads this story will enjoy it and review with any questions, comments, or criticism. Well thanks for reading about whats going on with my crazy life, and I hope that you will be patient because I know I'm a slow updater!

Well Onto the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3: The Goblin King

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pissed off as hell Sarah blew the air horn straight into Inuyasha's ears until the horn ran out of steam. _Damn now what am I supposed to use against him. _As if he decided to be especially flamboyant for the new person who had never met him, Jareth showed up with all of his glittery self. The glitter left over from him transporting here drifted over to Sarah covering her.

"UGH," she muttered. "That stupid hanyou just had to say his name." She started to rub all the glitter off with no success. It was like it was super glued to her or something!

Kagome twitched she turned to the pathetic hanyou cowering in the corner,

Holding his ears as if some horror movie character was going to chop them off for a party favors "Inuyasha," She said in a sing-song voice. "SIT!!" Inuyasha was reunited with his long time friend the ground.

_That actually surprised me she didn't look like the type of girl who inflicted pain on people, interesting. _Sarah felt a warm presence behind her, wrapping its arms around her.

Resting his head on her shoulder Jareth said to Inuyasha, "How did you end up here, with mortals none the less. I just left you and your brother in the Underground having to deal with all the other representatives." Sarah growled and struggled to get away. He chuckled and muttered next to her ear just what she was accomplishing by trying to escape. She went ridged a blush covering her face.

"Huh?" the very confused Inuyasha replied. "Last time I saw you, you were negotiating with Sesshomaru about creating a habitat for demons down there, or something."

"That was over 500 mortal years, Inuyasha. Most demons have moved underground already." Jareth raised an eyebrow in the way only he can. "Have you become forgetful?"

"Great now I have to explain this to more people," Kagome said muttering.

"No need," Jareth touched her forehead, "My, my, what an interesting situation. I wonder why your brother kept this from me." He thought for a second then removed one hand from Sarah's waist. He created another crystal threw it and Lord Sesshomaru appeared.

He replaced the hand back on Sarah's waist; _damn him if I struggle any more it will just work against me. What can I do? I got it!_ She crouched down pulling herself out of his grasp. Quickly staggering off she ran in to the new arrival. From his appearance she guessed he was Inuyasha's 

brother, half-brother, whatever. Slowly standing up she said, "Hi, my name is Sarah Williams. You must be Sesshomaru." Sarah felt Jareth's presence behind her again. Quickly she ran behind Sesshomaru.

Jareth broke into laughter, "Sarah I think you might want to come back over here." She looked around the room seeing the shocked faces of Inuyasha and Kagome. Finally she looked up into Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were slowly glowing red.

"CRAP!" She ran for the door only to get grabbed around the waist again by Jareth. "Let go of just remembered I had to get into my costume for Kagome's party." Sarah struggled some more. There was a round of sweat drops all around the room.

"This is the girl Jareth?" the ominous Sesshomaru said. "She doesn't seem like much."

With that Sarah stopped moving, her evil aura coming back, "What did you say?" Sesshomaru was shocked. The power coming off of this small girl was staggering. Matching the only person this Sesshomaru had met that was more powerful than him. Jareth.

"You want to repeat that comment?" everyone could tell that Jareth was enjoying himself. Sesshomaru shook his head. Jareth smiled and replied, "Good, because I have to go chat with this lovely lady." Grinning down lecherously at Sarah, he made both of them disappear.

"Why do I have this feeling he's going to try for more than talking," a stunned Kagome said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome stood there dumb struck. Who knew that Sarah was that involved in this type of stuff? She looked a little like a dreamer with those clothes she had, that and already having a costume for a costume party.

_Oh well _she shrugged and turned her mind to the more disturbing fact at the moment. Sesshomaru was in her room……..staring at her.

"Miko, should you not be dead?" Sesshomaru said. "Or are you just her reincarnation?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha starting to laugh at his half-brother's stupidity.

"Uhhhhhh not exactly you see I was born 17 years ago but two years ago a demon pulled me in to the bone eater's well and took me back to when you saw me." Kagome said with another sweat drop. "You know the rest of the story basically."

"And you decided that where you are from was too important to tell this Sesshomaru," he said. "Even after we formed an alliance to stop Naraku?"

"Is that a trick question?" Kagome shrugged looking at him sheepishly. "So anyway why were you so mad when Sarah hid behind you?"

"Whether the girl knows it she is bonded with Jareth," he said no emotion showing. "And this Sesshomaru enjoys his place in the Underground."

Kagome was stupefied, "Are you saying that you are afraid of Jareth?"

"Not so much him as his power now you will answer the question this Sesshomaru asked you earlier that you avoided?" he said with a smirk. Kagome sighed this was going to take a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth and Sarah appeared in Sarah's room (the one at Kagome's house). Sarah struggled against Jareth's grip grunting, "Let me go." Jareth placed a kiss on her neck she was paralyzed instantly. _Did he just _she thought. She turned to face him looking him in the face. _He just kissed me…… not on the lips but still………_

Jareth smirked, "Now that I've gotten your attention. Can I now tell you what we came here for?" Sarah slumped to the floor out of his grasp, and she started to flick at the glitter covering her body.

"What do you want" she finally answered.

He crouched down to be right next to her ear. "I'm pretty sure you know what I want Sarah," he said. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear, and then she went into defensive mode.

"I am not yours Goblin King and neither is Toby! We never were yours and we never will be!" She stood up to her full 5'6" and looked directly into his eyes glaring.

Jareth laughed, "I was worried your encounter with Sesshomaru had scared you into submission but I believe I was wrong. No my dear Sarah I am not here for your brother at the present. I have more pressing issues with you at the moment."

Sarah stared at Jareth as if he had grown two heads. "Oh don't get me wrong I plan to get Toby back he is after all my heir but right now you have to deal with me

Sarah sighed, "Fine, what do you want to talk to me about." She sat down on her bed. With that Jareth smirked, "Why my dear we need to talk about the ball you attended while running the Labyrinth."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what did you think?? As of now, I'm almost done writing chapter 4. I hope everyone who is reading this is still enjoying it. Thanks!

Once again don't forget to review with any comments, questions, or criticism!!


	4. Getting Ready

Okay, well I am very, very SORRY! I really didn't mean to take this long.

Thanks to people who actually continue reading this, you made me SMILE!

Well anyways on to the long awaited story! ENJOY!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 4: Getting ready

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Well you see Sesshomaru……." Kagome said. "Inuyasha and I decided that you would think I was crazy and since we couldn't really prove it…… Wait did you say that Jareth has more power than you?"

"Quit changing the subject. This Sesshomaru will answer your question when you answer mine." He growled.

"I did answer your question. We thought you would think I was crazy and wouldn't help us, and as much as Inuyasha wants to deny it we did need your help." Kagome said. A growl came from Inuyasha's general direction. "Stop that or I'll buy another air horn and do the same thing Sarah did." As expected Inuyasha stopped, she smiled and tossed Inuyasha dog biscuit (AN-wouldn't that be fun).

"So you are basically accusing this Sesshomaru of not being an open minded person?" Sesshomaru asked slightly aggravated

"You tried to kill Inuyasha because he was a hanyou, and Sango, Miroku, and I because we were human." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Need I say more so answer my question already or I'll just start to get ready for the party."

Sesshomaru gave the bullheaded miko a look as if trying to decipher her thoughts. She gave him a 'What-are-you-doing-look' right back at him. Realizing it was pointless she turned her back on him. "Since you won't answer me at least get out so I can change." Inuyasha deciding that the damage Kagome and Sarah could inflict on him was more than he wanted to go through right now, walked out the door. Sesshomaru however stayed.

"Miko when have you ever had the authority to order this Sesshomaru."

"Since you are standing in a realm in which you hold no power and this is my families' shrine. We own this land and no Lord of the Western Lands has any right to boss me around!" The shocked Sesshomaru let the small girl push him out the door and shut it in his face.

That is one strange Miko Sesshomaru thought stalking after his brother

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sarah froze then fumed. "I didn't go to any balls while in your Labyrinth Goblin King. I was a little more preoccupied with solving it in ten hours! Seeing as you didn't my 'it's a piece of cake' statement." She stressed the Goblin King showing him that she really didn't want him here.

"Come, Come Sarah memory loss does not suit you well. You know very well what ball I am talking about. The one that happened right after you ate that peach I gave Hoggle." He smirked.

"I am not lying after I ate that peach I landed in that giant landfill with none of my memories," She glared at him and stood up. "Why would I pretend that it didn't happen Goblin King? Did you do something that I, would in any other state other than drugged with no memory, would find to be unwanted?"

Jareth raised his eyebrow rising to his feet as well, "Are you implying that I would take advantage of you Sarah?" One look at her face gave him the answer. "Sarah I'm wounded! I would never take advantage of you. If I ever did something I'd make sure it was completely wanted." The last part caused shivers to run up Sarah's spine. Whether from repulsion or excitement she couldn't tell.

She glared again trying harder to get that cursed glitter off, "Well if I wasn't molested by you, what happened, that is so important that you have to talk to me about it." The look in his eyes changed to a dangerous glint his smirk showing more and more pleasure from the situation.

"It seems you truly don't know what I am talking about. Hmmm that is interesting……… well I best be going then. If your memory seems to come back you should call me." And with that he disappeared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was shocked. He actually let me push him. She started to get into her costume wondering what had possessed her to buy it. It was a pair of short-shorts that looked like they were torn with a cat tail attached. The tank top was actually was torn to look like a giant cat had clawed at it with a mesh shirt underneath. She wore fishnet stockings and black mary-janes. Her eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner and mascara, and deep red eye shadow.

She had just added blood red highlights to her dark hair just as Sarah entered. Her costume was amazing! "Is that even a costume Sarah," Kagome laughed forgetting that she didn't speak Japanese.

Sarah responded quickly, "Yes, what else could it be?" The only strange part was that she responded in Japanese.

"Wow I guess you know more Japanese than you thought," Kagome laughed. "Were you holding out on us earlier?"

Sarah was confused for a second then looked down at the glitter covering her bare arm. "Damn it Jareth would it kill you to give me heads up on things like this?"

"Yes or at least ruin all of my fun," a smirking Jareth responded. "Now as much as I love the view I don't particularly want to share it with others."

Sarah looked down at her costume, her outfit consisted of a tight leather jumpsuit with no sleeves, knee high boots, and you couldn't forget the gun (AN-fake of course if not she probably point it at Jareth and we don't want to lose him do we?). The leather suit was zipped down slightly to show some cleavage and hugged her skin like it was painted on. Her makeup was a smoky eye with deep red lips. She had a temporary tattoo placed right above her right eye. The geometric shapes made her like an otherworldly being.The annoying glitter from Jareth's earlier entrance still clinging to her.

"What's wrong with it?" Sarah said. I bought it for a Halloween but now seemed to be an appropriate time. Somewhere else in her mind a small voice said, come on you wore it just to impress Jareth admit it (Funny comment read it at bottom)! …….. No comment.

"Well first you look like a dominatrix and we both know who is the dominate one in this relationship."

"Yes of course we do. That's why I'm wearing this outfit."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Also I don't like it when others can see what is clearly mine."

"When was I declared your property?" Sarah fired at him

"Well that is where your memories fit in, but can you not see that you are my property just from my magic clinging to you?"

Kagome just stood there for a second then thought of something. "Sarah is he like a jilted lover or something?"

Sarah choked at this dumbfounded and for once at a loss for words. When, Jareth very pleased at the statement, answered her. "Oh no but I intend to get very close to Sarah. So while in fact we may become lovers I defiantly won't be jilted."

Sick of the constant flirting the was spouting out of his mouth Sarah grabbed Kagome's arm, "I think we should go now before this day gets anymore confusing."

Kagome grabbed her cat ears off of her dresser and started walking out the door when she ran into none other than…..

Should I leave it there and let you suffer hmm

…

……

……….

……………

……………….

…………………….

………………………………

……………………………………..

………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

…………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

………………………………………….

…………………………………….

……………………………

……………………

…………

……..

…..

Na

I'm too nice for that

So here I was

Kagome grabbed her cat ears off of her dresser and started walking out the door when she ran into none other than Sesshomaru….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

uh-oh... I wonder how fluffy is gonna react... LOL... Only I know, and you will find out. I hope soon. Things are still crazy, and school starts back up next week. Ahhhhh runs and hides with Jareth and InuYasha heehe! Hey a girl could wish! Anyways, please review I hope you liked it. I promise I'm gonna try to get chapter 5 online ASAP! But you never know! I will tell you this, things are gonna get CRAZY! haha! Well yeah i'm done writing. But PLEASE, PLEASE comment, criticize, suggest, and ask any questions you have! Once again thanks for reading! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay well I said I was going to try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. So yes, here is the next chapter! I figured because I made you wait like forever and a day for chapter 4. I wanted to give chapter 5 too! Hope you enjoy and review! Thanks!

BTW _**bold italics **_are singing okay?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and Labyrinth may rock my socks but I don't own them I do however own my socks if I were wearing any right now. Lol! Also the song in here is Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns I do not own it okay!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No chapter name if you have a good one best one gets the next chapter dedicated to them!  
Well onto the Story! )  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Miko where are you going in that outfit, a brothel?" Sesshomaru said. His face kept the look like it was made out of stone making no expression, but his eyes for a second held a kind of glint as if he was laughing inside. It was that glint that Kagome reacted to.

She bristled, "Are you here to laugh at me or answer the question you so impolitely ignored? If neither please leave a message after the beep and I'll be sure not to respond." She did a little wiggle dance past him and accidentally brushed up against him. "Come on Sarah," Kagome grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her down the stairs.

Sesshomaru's eyes were a bright red, his pupils a bright blue. Jareth gave one look at Sesshomaru after Sarah had left his sight, and smirked. "It seems we have the same problem Sesshomaru."

The half animal Sesshomaru growled, at him, "What might that be?"

Jareth just smirked and brought out a crystal, "Want to follow them?"

Sesshomaru eyes returned to normal, "Why would this Sesshomaru want to follow the Miko and your bonded?"

"Do you know what happens in most teenage aboveground parties?" one glance gave him the answer and he turned the crystal in his hand cause an image to appear on its glassy surface.

In it there were teenagers dancing to this pounding music in the most inappropriate way (think dirty dancing). He spun it again and a new image appeared. In it there was a guy slipping something into a girls drink. It did a sort of fast-forward version where the guy ended up raping the girl, who was out like a light.

"So, you want to follow them?" Jareth was smirking already knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru's eyes were red again _**No one may do that to what is ours**_ his inner growled. That startled Sesshomaru, though he didn't show it. _She is not ours,_ he tried to explain to the beast _she is the half-breed's_ (AN- yes he doesn't hang around the group to know about the Inuyasha X Kagome relationship is basically a friendship. He isn't _**just**_ in denial.). _**But do you want that to happen to her?**_ He thought for a moment, "Fine."

"Well we need to fit in we don't exactly look like humans……." He threw the crystal in the air. Their regular clothes disappeared into some aboveground costumes. Making them look younger to fit in with the other people at the party.

Jareth's mismatched eyes glinted, "Who ready to crash a party?" Just then Inuyasha popped into the room.

Kagome grabbed her mom's keys and yelled she was leaving for the party with Sarah. Sarah and she hopped into the beat up car (AN- yes I know in Japan you have to be 18 to drive but lets just say it is 16).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They sat in a fairly comfortably silence considering what had happened for the past hour or so. Sarah was thinking about all the strange things that had happened. _Why did Jareth just not push me to follow him? It was just to easy…._

Kagome pulled into Yuki's driveway and poked Sarah, "We're here." She put on a sly smile.

"Let's party."

Kagome and Sarah entered the house getting a few lewd comments and cat calls from some obviously drunk guys. _Great just what I need_ Sarah rolled her eyes _More horny guys to deal with._ She yelled at Kagome, "WON'T THE COPS COME AND SHUT THIS DOWN?"

Kagome laughed, "WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION? YUKI'S FAMILY OWNS ALL THE SURROUNDING LAND FOR ABOUT A HALF OF A MILE." (AN- coughrichcoughbratcough joking but you have to be rich to own that much land in Japan….. lucky) She spotted Yuki and dragged Sarah across the room. "YUKI!" she walked up to the girl.

"KAGOME, OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT!" the small girl ran up and glomped on Kagome.

Yuki was a short girl barely 5 foot. Her hair liked changing color a lot. It's chin-length choppy cut was currently a deep red with white tips. She and Kagome's other friends thought it would be funny to do a group theme. To make it even funnier they dressed up as the Fantanas. To match her wonderful new haircut she was strawberry. The other Fantanas had disappeared into the crowd.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT? SOMETHING ABOUT A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT?"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK NEXT TO ME GOOFBALL?"

"WHY IT'S JUST RYAN?"

"WHAT?" Kagome turned to see that Sarah had disappeared. She did a quick one over of the room and saw Sarah dancing with some guy she didn't know. _Weird I know everyone here at least I should._ Just then the song changed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns**_

_Who is he?_

_**Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar**_

_**Rolling back your eyes**_

_He looks so familiar._

_**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**_

_**So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes**_

_**It's a chance, gonna move  
Gonna f up your ego  
Silly boy, gonna make you cry**_

_**Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes**_

_**  
**__Where have I seen that haircut before? Not many people have blonde…….what would you call that anyway? A mullet? No but it does have a lot of layers in it._

_**  
We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**_

_**  
We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**_

_**If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you**_

Her eyes started to wander around the dance floor to try and jog her memory. When she caught a flash of silver.

_**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko**_

_**Supersonic overdrive**_

_**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**_

_Wait is that…….? That makes him……._

_**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**_

Sarah looked up at the guy in the Phantom of the Opera costume. "Couldn't help but follow me Jareth?"

His only response was a smirk before disappearing into the crowds.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haha! I bet you weren't expecting that! Heehe! Okay well the next chapter will be good, but it will also take longer. I think its gonna be the longest chapter I've ever done! Anywho, if you have an idea about the chapter title PLEASE let me know! I will pick which one I like the most, and will dedicate chapter 6 to you!

Once again thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please let me comments, suggestions, criticisms, and questions if you have any.

Well until next time! THANKS!


	6. The Party Crashers!

Dear readers and friends,

Okay so I'm SO so so so SORRY! That this is taken forever! I'm having a problem with ideas to keep the story going.  
If you have any ideas please I'm open to suggestions! Thanks and once again sorry about the wait for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!!

PS: the **bolded** words are them yelling because they are still at the party and it bugs me to leave the caps locks on. Well anyways, on with the story!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: The Party Crashers

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was in a state of shock. _They didn't follow us did they? No they probably have something better to do with their time……Hopefully?_

Suddenly Sarah was standing next to her waving her hand in Kagome's face. "**Earth to Sarah, anybody home**?" she said laughing.

Kagome grabbed her hand and yelled back at her, "**Are those two we were talking about earlier here? Cause I think I saw one of them.**"

Sarah's eyes sparkled for a moment, "**I only saw Glitter Man but no sign of Icicle**" Kagome cracked up laughing who was quickly followed by Sarah.

_Sesshomaru is kind of like an icicle if you think about it. Of course I would never say that to his face I don't have a death wish._

"**I think I saw Icicle but maybe it was someone else all I saw was silver hair," **Kagome said when she finally stopped laughing.  
She did a quick survey and realized sometime when she spaced out Yuki and the others had migrated to the other side of the room.  
_Where did they go…._ And then she saw it.

"**Icicle and Glitter Man located**."

Sarah looked over at where Kagome was looking. There was a giant group of girls all lead by Yuki practically molesting _Mullet Man_ and _Icicle.  
_Sarah broke out laughing,

"You think we should help them?" Kagome said in between her laughing.

Sarah looked at Jareth for a second. He gave her the type of look that said 'Get me out of here or I will kill them.' She sighed,  
"**Yeah** **we should help them I think Glitter Man is getting angry**."

Laughing their heads off, they made their ways to the giant crowd.

The crowd was raving. _It's like a bunch of sugar high fan girls_….. Sarah thought. Though she couldn't exactly blame the girls when Jareth obviously made them look less….. Unreal he defiantly didn't get rid of the overall beauty of them.

He had removed the markings from Sesshomaru's face, but had left the pointy ears to go with his Santa's elf costume.  
The bright green tunic with candy cane tights was enough to make Kagome almost laugh, but her eyes were watering from holding them back.

On the other hand he had removed the glitter from over his eyes and got rid of his mullet-thing. He thought it would be funny to dress in a vampire costume.  
His teeth glinted suspiciously, and Sarah had a feeling they weren't fake.

Kagome and she pushed against the crowd to no avail. Whenever they made a space someone else took it. She took in a deep breath this would take all of her acting skills.

"**OI, DAD!" **she yelled right in between songs. The entire room went silent, well at least all of the fan girls. She pushed through the crowd dragging Kagome along. "I thought I told you I would just get a ride home with Kagome."

Jareth gave her a funny look then responded, "Well you know how worried I get about you after all you did back in America……" Murmuring went through the crowd.

_Great now everyone thinks I'm a whore now thanks Jareth_. "Come on Dad that was last year I'm so much different now, but why did you bring uncle uh Fred with you. You know he hates attention." Good thing Icicle was playing the part he was glaring at all of the fan girls who were obviously having sexual fantasies about him.

"It was this or leave him with Aunt Cheryl and you know what happens when they are left alone. Come it's time to go home,"  
Jareth smirked reaching out a hand which Sarah grabbed.

Kagome was dumb struck and could barely think as Sarah dragged her back to their car. _How did she pull that off?  
That Goblin King could pass as Sarah's boyfriend and no one would even think twice about it, other than in envy._

Sesshomaru who was following at a slow pace behind them grabbed her shoulder scaring her half-way to hell.  
"It is merely part of her powers. Do not think too hard on it, it will give you a headache."

"Wait a second did you just…" Kagome said dumbfounded.

"Read you mind? Yes it is one of the powers I have picked up in the time in the 'Underground' I believe you call it here."  
He responded with his ever emotionless face.  
"As I said earlier it will just give you a headache if you think about it too hard."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN- So what do you think? I know it is short again but I got the idea for this chapter so I had to write it again or I would lose inspiration.  
So I hope you like it. If you did please review and say what you liked about it. If you didn't, review and tell me what you didn't like.

Oooo! Look at the pretty button why don't you press it……

Top of Form


End file.
